


Little Miss Perfect

by shonisclexa



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonisclexa/pseuds/shonisclexa
Summary: so i thought the song ‘little miss perfect’ fit shelby so well after someone brought it up on twitter. so here’s a shoni to ‘little miss perfect’ fanfic. ( i don’t own these characters or this song ).
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Little Miss Perfect

‘Straight hair, straight A’s, straight forward  
Straight past, I don’t cut corners   
I make a point to be on time’

Shelby Goodkind. The basic blonde, smart, rich Christian girl. The girl who always was first to class and first to leave, always had a calendar filled with appointments and schedules so detailed that it had the time down to minutes. 

‘Head of the student council   
I don’t black out at parties  
I jam to Paul McCartney   
If you asked me how I’m doing   
I’ll say... well’

Toni never hated Shelby, she was always just curious as to why the other girl was the way she was.

She had never seen her drunk at a party, not even tipsy, always being the designated driver seemingly without hesitation.

Her playlists were always filled with basic pop and hip hop music, none with any curse words though, maybe just bitch thrown around here and there.

No Toni didn’t hate her, she was just so fucking jealous of everything Shelby had, and how amazing her life was, or how amazing it may have seemed.

‘I was adopted when I was two  
My parents spoiled me rotten, often   
I ask myself what did I do  
To get as far as I’ve gotten’ 

Shelby knew people were envious of her. She knew that everyone thought everything about her and her life was crystal and perfect. But little did they know.

Every day the blonde walked in the front door she was greeted with friendly hello’s and hi’s, everyone seeming so sweet and pleasant.

Then she’d have to walk past the living room, and hear the words tumbling out of her father’s mouth as he spoke to people he was trying to ‘fix.’ 

Just like he was trying to fix her. Except he couldn’t fix her, well not that Shelby needed much fixing, the only thing about her that would be considered ‘imperfect’ were her missing teeth. 

She knew that’s why her parents threw so much love and money at her, hoping that she’d forget about it, hoping that their judge mental comments about it would be made up for in 20 dollar bills. 

But she couldn’t complain. If she complained she would appear ungrateful when she wasn’t. Shelby was so grateful for everything she had but there was always a feeling of anger and resentment bubbling inside, though she ignored why.

‘A pretty girl walks by my locker  
My heart gives a flutter but I don’t dare utter a word  
‘Cause that would be absurd  
Behavior for “Little Miss Perfect”’

Toni trudged down the hallway, heading to another detention. She really hadn’t meant to start a fight with the teacher but after the constant degrading comments about Toni’s attitude and lack of effort, when in fact Toni had been trying her hardest, she snapped. 

The basketball player accidentally bumped into Shelby, who jumped a little bit, clearly very startled by it.

Toni looked her up and down, assessing the situation, unsure if she hurt the other girl or not. When it appeared the she was okay Toni cleared her throat. “Uhm, sorry. I didn’t mean to, knock into you like that.”

Shelby’s eyes were everywhere but Toni’s face. She fiddled with the string of her backpack and nodded in response, a blush seeping onto her face as she spoke. “No don’t go apologizing to me. I was standin’ in the middle of the hallway, it’s my fault.”

Toni smirked and began to walk away. “Yeah Goodkind, better watch it. Or I’ll snitch on you for attempting to murder another student and you’ll be forced into detention with me.”

The Texan rolled her eyes and looked at her feet, a smile covering her face. When she realized that she was grinning like an idiot she shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror positioned in her locker. 

Shelby took a deep breath and placed her books on a shelf in said locker, whispering to herself. “Knock it off, Shelby. What is going on with you, you know you can’t be like that.”

‘I can’t risk falling off my throne   
Love  
Is something I don’t even know’

Over the following few days Shelby avoided Toni at all costs. Which proved difficult since the other girl began to take a liking to the Texan.

The blonde found herself around Andrew more, as almost as if she was using him to block her growing confusion about Toni.

But she was in love with Andrew right? He made her happy, right? But then why did she feel more just looking at Toni than when she did kissing her own boyfriend? 

‘Straight hair, straight A’s, straightforward  
Straight girl  
“Little Miss Perfect”  
That’s me’

Shelby played with her cereal, stirring the little flakes around in her milk as her dad profusely complimented her.

“Y’know, I ain’t ever seen someone as magnificent as you darling. You’ve got perfect grades, perfect mindset, you’re beautiful. And there’s nothing besides those teeth that we have to fix.”

He smiled and took a sip from his coffee while Shelby’s heart rate sped up. She saw him look at his watch before shaking his head sadly. 

As much as Shelby didn’t want to ask, she did. “Hey, uhm, hows Kyle doing?”

Shelby’s dad set his mug on the table, letting out a sigh. “He keeps gettin’ worse, I swear. Everytime that boy comes back it’s like nothin’ even changed. I’m sad to say it but I think he might be too broken to fix. I keep tryin’ though, no matter how hard it might be for the both of us.”

Shelby gave a quick nod and went to stand up, very uncomfortable with the situation and needing to escape. 

Her dad seemed to sense her mood change and he walked over to give her a pat on the shoulder. “You don’t worry about that though, alright? You ain’t like that. You’re my little princess.”

Shelby cracked a weak smile before trying to escape the house as quickly as possible, already planning a trip to Toni’s. 

‘One night, my friend stayed over  
We laughed   
And drank and ordered   
Something about her drew me in...  
What? It’s totally platonic’

Over the next couple of weeks Toni had found herself almost attached to Shelby. 

They began hanging out after school, and working together on all their class projects, it was like just one little run in, sent a spark of emotion in the basketball player.

So, one Thursday evening, Toni found herself seated on Shelby’s floor as usual, watching some stupid reality TV show Shelby had forced her to watch. 

Shelby marched into the room, carrying a large box of food and drinks that they had ordered from the local pizza place.

Toni turned to face her and smiled, licking her lips in excitement. “Oh fuck yeah. I’m so hungry I swear I could eat this whole meal myself.”

Shelby sat down beside her companion, opening things up and passing things out to the other girl. “Hey now. You know this place is one of my favorites, if anything I should be gettin’ the whole thing.”

Toni smirked and lifted a piece of pizza to her mouth, leaning backwards and groaning after she took a bite.

Shelby tried not to be weird about it. She knew Toni was just being funny and dramatic, but Shelby couldn’t help but watch her intensely. 

But that’s just what friends do. They appreciate the way the other one looks, and laughs, and talks. That’s just friend stuff.

‘That night, was so exciting  
Her smirks were so enticing   
Hours speed by like seconds   
Then, what happens is iconic’

Toni and Shelby lay side by side in the blonde’s bed, both giggling about a bad joke the Texan had just told. 

Toni turned her head to face Shelby, her eyes darting all over her face. “Listen, I know you may have just beaten me 20 times in 8ball, but if we ever play real pool I’ll wipe the floor with you.”

Shelby scoffed and turned to look at Toni. “You wish you could wipe the floor with me. I’d have you pinned in seconds.”

The basketball player whistled, a smirk washing over her face. “Damn Goodkind. Didn’t take you as the type.”

Shelby looked down for a second, a bit embarrassed, but shot her head back up when she saw the smirk plastered on Toni’s face. 

That smirk... Those eyes... That laugh... Those lips...

‘She takes a sip  
I bite my lip’

Toni seemed to notice the tension that had built up and decided to break it by leaning over for her water bottle. 

She pressed it against her lips and started chugging the whole thing down.

Shelby tried so hard not to stare, her teeth clenching into her bottom lip. 

‘She tells a joke  
I nearly choke’

Toni placed the water back and sat back down to see Shelby looking more flustered than ever.

Her teeth seemed permanently sunken into her teeth and it made Toni laugh.

“You know if you bite any harder, those fangs of yours are gonna break.”

Shelby, who had not expected the joke, let out a loud snort, followed by a series of laughter which she tried to dampen by holding her pillow over her head.

‘She braids my hair  
I sit there, blacking out for the first time’

Toni takes the pillow off Shelby’s face and smiles down at her. “I can barely see your face past that mane of hair you have.”

The Texan sat up and ran her fingers through her now knotted hair. “You know how to braid?”

Toni started moving behind Shelby before even answered, cracking her knuckles and pushing the blonde forward a bit. “Fuck yea. Martha taught me everything I know though so, I cant take all the credit.”

Shelby closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Toni gently running her fingers through her hair, handling the tiny blonde strands so carefully. 

She took a deep breath, noticing that her heart rate was beginning to climb by the seconds.

‘Next thing I know   
I lose control  
I finally kiss her but oh no  
I see a face in my window  
Then my brain starts to go’

Toni tied the braid at the end, admiring her handiwork and crossing her arms proudly. “Now that’s a good fucking braid if I say so myself-“

The brunette was cut off as Shelby turned and placed her lips on top of Toni’s.

Toni was a bit startled at first and pulled back quickly, meeting Shelby’s eyes to make sure she was okay.

Shelby began pulling back, embarrassed at what just happened. “I’m sorry that was very upfront and-“

Toni shook her head and smiled. “No, no, no. I liked it. I was just a little surprised that’s all.”

Shelby glanced up and cleared her throat. “So you’d be okay if i did that again?”

Toni full on grinned now, moving closer to Shelby. “Of fucking course.”

Shelby smiled again, one of the fullest and most genuine smiles she’s ever worn, and leaned in to kiss Toni again.

It was the most amazing thing Shelby had ever experienced. The way that Toni lightly grabbed the side of her face, and kissed her so delicately like she was the purest thing in the world.

Shelby’s body was on fire, and she moved to get closer to Toni when she saw a flash in the window.

Her little brother had apparently been outside collecting his toys when he snuck a look in Shelby’s room.

The blonde pushed Toni away immediately, standing up and opening her door as wide as she could.

Toni stood up almost in sync with her, alarmed at her behavior. “Are you okay? What just-“

Shelby cut her off, looking at the floor so she wouldn’t see Toni’s face when she spoke her next words. “This was a mistake. I’m not, I’m not like this. I will never be like this. This is wrong. Please, please leave.” 

Toni’s heart broke into a million pieces, and she could tell Shelby’s was on the verge of doing the same, her eyes getting watery with unshed tears.

But Toni just gave her a quick nod before leaving, wanting to respect her, no matter how angry and hurt and betrayed she felt.

‘You can’t risk falling off your throne   
Love   
Is something you don’t even know’

Shelby slammed her door shut the second Toni walked out of her room. 

Her heart was racing in her chest, and hands were sweating, nerves filling her whole body.

But when she heard Toni click the front door closed, thats when Shelby broke.

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she slid down the floor, back pressed against her door.

She wasn’t like that. Why had she done that? She couldn’t be like that. What did her brother see? Did he even see? Why did it feel better than any interaction she’s ever had with Andrew? 

‘You can’t risk falling off your throne  
You don’t even know’

The blonde knew her brother would snitch if he saw, little asshole. So after a few minutes of letting herself get out part of her emotions, she stood, deciding to bottle the rest for later.

Shelby walked over to her mirror and started fixing her makeup and hair, needing to look like nothing had just happened.

She knew her dad would walk in. She knew she’d be in so much trouble so she had to prepare a lie. Something. Anything to get her out of this. 

‘Rewind, induce amnesia   
Deny the truth, it’s easier   
You’re just confused   
Believe her  
When she says there’s nothing there’

Toni saw Shelby across the hall, talking to her fucking boyfriend like nothing was wrong.

The basketball player’s anger levels spiked. Shelby had practically pushed her out the door with no explanation and was acting like everything was fine. And it was driving Toni insane.

She marched down the hall, grabbing Shelby by the arm and dragging her outside to the parking lot.

Shelby let the angry girl lead her away, knowing that at some point she’d have to talk about it so she should get it over with now.

When Toni was sure they were out of range from prying ears, her face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

“What the actual fuck Shelby?”

Shelby avoided her gaze, not having the guts to look at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Toni clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to control her temper. “What the fuck do you mean you don’t know what I’m talking about? You basically kicked me from your fucking house with no reason after fucking kissing me.”

That got Shelby’s attention. Her eyes met Toni’s for a split second before she let out a low whisper. “I did not kiss you. You, you kissed me. I just went along with it.”

“What the hell? You kissed me first why the fuck are you denying it?”

Tears started to fall from Shelby’s eyes against her will, unable to contain her emotions. “Because i didn’t. I didn’t kiss you. That’s what I told my father. I didn’t do it.”

Toni calmed a bit, feeling bad for the girl but also still incredibly angry at her. “Why the hell does your dad know?”

Shelby was now looking at the ground, trying to hide her tears, and hoping that Toni wouldn’t hear her voice crack as she spoke. “My brother saw us in the window. And he told. And you did this. You kissed me. And now, now I’m ruined. You ruined me-“

“Oh bullshit, Shelby! You kissed me. You kissed me twice actually. And I don’t know what the fuck is happening with you, or with your family, but do not blame it on me.”

Shelby let out a tiny sob, still staring at the ground, trying so hard to keep herself composed in front of the other girl. “You, you kissed me, because, because if I kissed you then, then. Then, I. I just...”

Toni was royally upset now. Shelby lied to her parents about her, and was blaming the situation on Toni. And she was the one breaking down? “Shelby say what you’ve got to say or I’m gonna fucking go. I brought you out here to get an explanation but if this is what you’re giving me than I don’t fucking want it.”

Shelby lifted her head slowly, meeting Toni’s frustrated glare. Mascara was running down her face and her nose was pink, she knew she looked a mess. “I am so sorry I pulled you into this, Toni. I am, so, so sorry.” 

Toni nodded, clenching her jaw shut. “I don’t know what you’re going through Shelby, but I’ve always been there for you. So even though I’m extremely upset right now, text me if you need anything. Aside from that, I don’t want to see you.”

Toni pushed past Shelby, leaving more hurt and confused than when they started the conversation.

‘It’s never worth it  
When you’re “little miss perfect”’ 

Shelby opened her phone, looking at herself on the screen. 

She fixed her hair and wiped off the rest of her makeup, trying to seem composed.

It wasn’t the pain. It couldn’t be worth the pain, could it? Of losing everything to be herself? It just couldn’t be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
